


Dwaj ocaleni

by ClioSelene



Series: LawCora [9]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Other
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 09:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13633170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClioSelene/pseuds/ClioSelene
Summary: Corazon jest na zawsze światłem przewodnim dla Lawa.





	Dwaj ocaleni

Nothing noble in dying for your religion  
For your country  
For ideology, for faith  
For another man, yes  
  
_\- Nightwish, "Song Of Myself"_

  
  
Cora-san go ocalił - na tak wiele sposobów, że Law wie, że zajmie mu całe życie pojęcie ich wszystkich. Ocalił go przed śmiercią - wyrwał ze szponów choroby, na którą nie było lekarstwa i na którą potrzeba było cudu; on jeden był w stanie przywołać ten cud. Ocalił go przed samotnością - chłopca, od którego odwrócił się cały świat i którego obdarzano tylko nienawiścią; chłopca, który nie wierzył już, że jego życie jest cokolwiek warte i który nie czuł się nawet istotą ludzką. Ocalił go przed Doflamingo i jego oszalałą furią niszczenia, dając mu wolność. Ocalił go przed mrokiem, w który Law niechybnie by się stoczył, bezpowrotnie utraciwszy to, co było w nim dobre: swoje człowieczeństwo.  
  
Cora-san obdarzył go miłością, o której Law nawet nie sądził, że może istnieć. Dał mu wszystko, _wszystko_ , całego siebie, do ostatka. Dał mu obecność, łzy i uśmiech. Dał mu owoc Ope Ope i życie. Dał mu wiarę, nadzieję i miłość. Do samego końca, do ostatniej chwili i ostatniego oddechu, chronił go, popychał naprzód, wskazując tylko jedną drogę - ku światłu - i nie zważając na wszystko inne. Ocalił Lawa za cenę samego siebie... a przecież wystarczyłyby tylko te słowa: "Kocham cię".  
  
I choć nie ma dnia, by Law nie żałował, nie przeklinał tego, co się stało - by nie pragnął, aby można było cofnąć czas - to nie może nie docenić, nie może nie przyjąć tego daru... tych wszystkich darów, które otrzymał. Musi je uszanować, musi je objąć i wchłonąć w siebie, bo cokolwiek innego oznaczałoby brak szacunku dla człowieka, który był przecież dla niego najważniejszy na świecie. Nawet jeśli tak bardzo się różnili - jeden chłodny i opanowany, sceptyczny i racjonalny, i perfekcyjnie precyzyjny, a drugi roztrzepany i niezgrabny do granic absurdu, z durnym uśmiechem i pod wieloma względami ktoś, komu brakuje piątej klepki, z sercem na dłoni i pełen światła - to Law chce przyjąć w siebie tyle Cory-san, ile tylko mógł. Cora-san naprostował tę karłowatą roślinę, którą Law się był stał za sprawą choroby i tego koszmaru na jawie, w który przemieniło się jego życie. Dał mu podporę i pożywienie i wskazał kierunek: zawsze w górę, ku światłu. Nie do zła, przygnębienia i nienawiści - tylko do wiary, nadziei i miłości. Nie do okrucieństwa, manipulacji i destrukcji - ale do wsparcia, dobra i sprawiedliwości. Obudził, odrodził w Lawie to, co tkwiło głęboko w jego wnętrzu... wnętrzu dziecka lekarzy: pragnienie pomocy innym.  
  
Law mógł się poddać rozpaczy, ale rozpacz nie przyniosłaby mu żadnych odpowiedzi... i nie byłaby tym, czego Cora-san pragnął. Cora-san wydobył go z beznadziei, apatii i pragnienia końca, umiejętnie wzbudził w nim chęć życia - wzniecił płomień, który już nie zgasł. W gorszych chwilach Law mówi sobie, że chodzi tylko o chęć zemsty... jednak tak naprawdę ogień, który w nim płonie, jest znacznie silniejszy niż jakieś pragnienie odwetu. Taka miłość, jakiej doświadczył, potrafi zmienić człowieka na całe życie; zdaje sobie z tego sprawę każdą komórką własnego ciała.  
  
Nawet jeśli był ponury, zamknięty w sobie i aspołeczny, emanował niechęcią do otoczenia i epatował manifestem o zniszczeniu wszystkiego... Nawet po tym, jak próbował go zabić (i naprawdę chciał to zrobić)... Nawet po tym wszystkim Cora-san przyjął go, właśnie _jego_ , do swojego serca i zalał światłem. Wcielenie niezdarności, które nie potrafiło przejść dziesięciu metrów i się nie potknąć, albo zapalić papierosa, nie podpalając samego siebie... (Jakim cudem ten zgrabny inaczej olbrzym przeżył, zanim Law się nim zajął...?!) Ciamajda równie skora do łez, jak i śmiechu (ale tylko przy nim) i potrafiąca mówić najbardziej zawstydzające rzeczy w tonie komentowania pogody. Wypełniona blaskiem istota, która nie wahała się, by wprowadzić w czyn wszystkie podszepty serca, tak cudowna, tak prawdziwa zarówno w swojej rozpaczy, jak i radości - a wszystkie miał na otwartej dłoni. Determinacja w kryształowo czystej postaci, która nie cofała się w realizacji postanowień, jeśli tylko wierzyła w ich słuszność. Przy kimś takim Law czuje się prawie że nic niewart.  
  
Prawie.  
  
Zajęło mu kolejne lata zrozumienie (choć wciąż nie jest w stanie w to wierzyć nieprzerwanie, tak przez cały czas, bo w złych chwilach jest zdania, że sprowadził na niego tylko tragedię), że tak samo jak Cora-san ocalił jego, tak on ocalił Corę-san. Nie do takiego stopnia i nie składając przy tym żadnej ofiary - ale jednak jakąś częścią siebie dał mu szczęście. Zanim Law się tam pojawił, jak wyglądało życie Donquixote Rosinante? Samotny u boku swojego brata-potwora, samotny wśród pozornych towarzyszy, a tak naprawdę wrogów. Otoczony murem milczenia i bez możliwości porozumienia się z kimkolwiek. Kto wie, jak bardzo skrzywdzony już wcześniej - jakie rany nosił na ciele i na duszy? (Nigdy o nich nie mówił, ale Law, być może poprzez pryzmat własnych doświadczeń, potrafił się ich przynajmniej domyślić). W ciszy i sekrecie odbywający swoją misję, w której jedno potknięcie oznaczało śmierć. Zmuszony do rzeczy, które pewnie napełniały go wstrętem - w imię większego dobra, czyjejś wizji, która być może była także jego wizją, ale jakże przy tym zimną, pustą, odległą? Poświęcił samego siebie, podporządkował życie tylko tej misji, jakby oddał się z rezygnacją wierze, że nie zasługuje na nic więcej. Komandor Marynarki, od którego oczekiwano tylko wypełnienia zadania. Pionek w grze pomiędzy możnymi tego świata - po obu stronach sprawiedliwości - który poświęci się bez pytania, kiedy nadejdzie pora.  
  
I ten sam człowiek zrezygnował ze swoich obu ról - odrzucił misję, jakby zupełnie nie była ważna, i naraził się na potencjalne zdemaskowanie czy choćby niechęć brata-potwora - by zająć się Lawem. Wyruszył w podróż, by znaleźć lek na jego chorobę. Nie przejmował się samym sobą, nie dbał o własne dobro czy bezpieczeństwo - dbał tylko o Lawa. Wreszcie robił coś, czego naprawdę pragnął - i robił coś _dobrego_ , coś według własnego serca. (Przecież był dobrem wcielonym, tak samo jak jego brat był czystym złem). Law dał mu tę możliwość, dał mu tę szansę. I choć znów robił to samo: poświęcał się dla innych - to jaka była w tym radość...! Jaka chęć, entuzjazm! Jaka szczerość, przekonanie. Jakie szczęście. Płakał nad nim i śmiał się przy nim. Robił komicznie głupie miny, kiedy Law nazwał go pierwszy raz "Cora-san". Tańczył z radości, kiedy dowiedział się o owocu Ope Ope. Rzucił się na wroga z gołymi rękami, by zdobyć ten ważniejszy od jakiegokolwiek skarbu przedmiot. A kiedy już pokonany leżał na śniegu, tam na Minion Island, tak blisko, a jednak tak daleko od ukrytego Lawa, do końca uśmiechał się, zupełnie jakby odniósł sukces. Umierał jako człowiek spełniony, jakby nie żałował niczego, co zrobił.  
  
Dlatego Law też nie chce żałować, nawet jeśli wspomnienie tamtych wydarzeń każdorazowo, nawet teraz, po tych wszystkich latach, wciąż ściska go za serce. Woli nie pamiętać tych ostatnich, gorzkich chwil, kiedy Cora-san bezpowrotnie odszedł, do końca go chroniąc - woli pamiętać te słodkie chwile, w których był pełen życia. Kiedy śmiał się jak kompletny głupek, kiedy wybuchał złością, kiedy uparcie i niestrudzenie ciągał Lawa od szpitala do szpitala, kiedy płakał nad jego cierpieniem, jakby miało mu pęknąć serce... Kiedy promieniał światłem i radością, która mogłaby rozsadzić całą ziemię, paplał nieustannie i niezłomnie wierzył, że jest w stanie go ocalić. Kiedy pokazywał, że Trafalgar D. Water Law jest całym jego światem i sensem życia. Kiedy po prostu był przy nim - tak szczęśliwy, że nie dałoby się tego podrobić.  
  
Jako lekarz, Law uważa, że nic nie jest ważniejsze od życia. Jako człowiek, który został ocalony na wiele więcej sposobów niż medyczne, rozumie, że istnieje coś jeszcze większego i istotniejszego. Jeśli masz osobę, której możesz powiedzieć z uśmiechem "Kocham cię" i pójść za nią zginąć, poświęcić _wszystko_ dla jej dobra, wówczas nawet śmierć traci na znaczeniu. Dlatego Law - poza sporadycznymi chwilami przygnębienia - nie żałuje, nie rozpacza i nie ucieka. Idzie przed siebie, kierując się płomieniem o nazwie _Corazón_ i każdym dniem swojej egzystencji oddając hołd człowiekowi, dla którego był ważniejszy niż życie. Ma nadzieję, że kiedy nadejdzie jego koniec - do którego się wcale nie spieszy - przyjmie go z poczuciem takiego spełnienia i takiej satysfakcji jak ten, który go ocalił i wskazał mu drogę.  
  
Bardzo niż cokolwiek jest przekonany, że to światło przewodnie nigdy nie zniknie z jego serca.

**Author's Note:**

> Z podziękowaniem dla Arien za współdzieloną fascynację.


End file.
